


No Hesitation

by blueninjasharpshooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bad Boy Lance, Best Friends, Blushing, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Keith is a good student, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Math, Lance (Voltron) is a Flirt, Lots of blushing, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Tutoring, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueninjasharpshooter/pseuds/blueninjasharpshooter
Summary: Lance is bad at math so the school decides to set him up with a student tutor, who just happens to be Altea High's residential golden boy, Keith Kogane.





	No Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! There are a few fights, and blood is mentioned in the after math of them. There is also a small use of homophobic langudge. To avoid the language stop reading at 'He looked up at the sound of yelling' and start again at '"Lance?" a small voice, Keith's voice, asked from behond him.' and again at ‘Lance smilled and placed a gentle hand on the others knee,’ till the end of that paragraph.

Despite what his peers would say, Lance was a good student. He always handed in his homework on time. He had a solid 72% average at the moment, which was pretty impressive considering most of his fellow juniors are failing. He also somehow managed to keep his chatting to a minimum during lessons. Was he a favourite among teachers? Absolutely not. But he wasn't the least favourite either. Probably.

He was doing good in all of his classes. Well, all except for math. 

It wasn't his fault he didn't understand numbers. Like really, who needs to know how to find the centroid of a triangle in their everyday life? Maybe his marks weren’t the best, it wasn't a big deal. To him. His parents and math teacher seemed to care a little too much. 

See, they wanted his grades up immediately. And what could possibly do a better job at that than a student-to-student tutoring program?

So, they gave him a tutor, location and time and sent him on his way. 

Now, every Wednesday and Friday from 4-6 you could find him in the very back corner of the Altea Library trying desperately to listen to Keith speak instead of staring at his beautiful face.

They could have scheduled him in with Pidge or Veronica. Maybe even Allura would have been better than this. But no, he was paired with Altea High’s golden boy, Keith Kogane.

It couldn’t be a coincidence. They probably stuck him with the goody-two-shoes in hopes that the mullet head’s teacher’s pet attitude would rub off on him.

That was not happening. 

Lance, for the life of him, could not focus. Keith had the audacity to wear fucking dark red lipstick to today’s session. It was hard enough to pay attention when Keith put his hair up into a tight ponytail, or when he forgot his contacts and has to wear his huge red glasses. Now with lipstick added into the mix, Lance was a goner.

Keith had been babbling on about polynomials or some shit when Lance started to drift off into a perfect dream world.

All Lance could think about was Keith’s plump, red lips against his own mouth, leaving a cherry tint behind as he moved along to Lance’s jaw. Then, down to his neck and chest. He’d leave little kisses down his naval until they finally made their way to the base of his co-

“Lance! Are you even listening?” Keith shouted loudly, jerking Lance out of his trance. 

“To you, sweetheart? Always.” He replied coyly, trying and failing to subtly slide his textbook over his groin.

Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Okay,” he said, crossing his pale arms across his chest. “What was the last thing I said?” He cocked his head to the side and gave Lance a look that screamed don’t-you-dare-fucking-test-me.

“I believe you mentioned something about how god damn sexy I look in these new pants.” He smirked and propped a long leg on top of their shared work table, showing off his new ripped black jeans.

“Nice try, McClain.” Keith proceeds to shove his leg forcefully off the table. He certainly was stronger then he looked. Lance was sure he would still be able to pin the pale boy down, though. He could almost picture it now. Keith, sprawled out on Lance’s shark printed bed sheets, hands pinned down above his head, his bare chest heaving and flushed a pretty pink. Body trembling, sweat beading down his face as he moaned out Lance’s name.

Or maybe even Keith on the floor with his face scrunched up in laughter, his body flailing around trying to avoid getting tickled. Lance liked that scenario too

“Lance!” Keith shouted aggressively as if it weren't the first time he had said it. “You need to focus in order to get good grades.” He said sternly, after a beat of silence he added in, “What's got you so distracted anyway?”

Lance didn't hesitate to reply truthfully. “You.”

Keith looked semi-shocked at the upfront response, with his eyes wide, face red and mouth agape. Wasn’t that a sight. His mouth twitched as if he was going to speak but Lance cut him off before he could form proper words. “You and your beautiful face, pretty cherry lips, long, soft hair.” Lance leaned closer, voice going deeper with every word until he was only a few inches away from Keith’s face. The dark haired boy seeming unable to make more than just random sounds. Lance was just that good.

Before Lance could go any further with the flirting, Keith slammed his textbook shut and jumped up from his seat so quickly that it sent his chair flying back and onto the ground. Keith didn’t spare the fallen furniture a glance. 

“I believe that's enough for this week.” He rushed out, refusing to meet the other's eyes. “See you Wednesday.” He quickly turned on his heel and scurried out the door.

Lance giggled and followed suit at his own pace. He couldn’t erase Keith’s adorable, flustered face from his mind. 

\---

The following Wednesday, Lance had ended up being 30 minutes late. It wasn't planned, of course. He wouldn’t miss staring at Keith for the world. 

You see, there was this girl with messy brown hair, bags under her eyes and an XL Starbucks cup at her feet, standing at the corner of one of the busiest intersections of their small neighbourhood. 

She was swaying on the sidewalk singing prettily along with the music that came from her guitar, her case open in front of her, begging to be filled with spare change. She had already made a fair amount of cash from what Lance could tell. Maybe he should start doing stuff like that. Though that actually requires talent. Something of which Lance was severely lacking, but anyways.

She was calmly strumming along to one of Taylor Swift’s old country songs when some asshole came up and stole a huge chunk of her earnings and sprinted off. Lance, having seen the whole thing, charged towards him immediately. The guy was fairly old so it didn’t take very long till Lance caught up. In no time he'd managed to sock the guy in the jaw and returned the money to the tired girl.

“Where the fudge have you been?” Keith shouted aggressively from across the library as Lance marched over to their usual table. Keith was really lucky the that the librarian liked him or he would have received one hell of a shushing for that outburst.

“I’m so sorry.” He replied semi-sincerely. “I was busy being a good citizen.” He sat down in his usual chair next to Keith and plopped a piece of pink bubble gum in his mouth.

“Am I really supposed to believe that?” Well, Keith was clearly still agitated. 

Lance nodded in response, smiling tightly, trying to get over the sting that came with Keith’s doubt.

Keith wasn’t wearing the lipstick today. Lance couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing. Most likely good considering the fact that Lance was actually able to concentrate during their session.

That, unfortunately, didn't last very long.

Lance wasn’t sure what happened exactly. He had been innocently listening to Keith as he explained some dumb math concept to him and pointed to things on Lance's worksheet. That's it. Nothing special.

But then, one thing led to another and soon enough Keith was panting and squirming hotly underneath him as Lance pressed kisses down his neck. 

Lance carefully sucked a few hickeys on Keith’s beautifully smooth skin. Leaving several along the line of his collarbone and shoulders making sure that they could be easily hidden from prying eyes.

“Lance~” Keith breathed out as Lance bit into his shoulder, careful not to break the skin. Keith’s eyes rolling to the back of his head in the process. It was honestly kinda adorable seeing how desperate and sensitive the other boy was. Lance had yet to touch him anywhere… private and he'd still received a reaction like this. 

The Cuban couldn't help but wonder if maybe he'd just stolen Keith's first kiss. Given him his first set of hickeys. 

They continued making out for the rest of their designated tutoring session. Both looking like a hot mess by the end of it. Shirts scrunched up, hickeys everywhere, even a little bit of drool was rolling down Keith’s chin.

It was probably the highlight of Lance’s life.

Their departure after that wasn't necessarily awkward, just a little bit rushed. Keith had run off a little while after he’d straightened himself out, mumbling a quick goodbye then turning to leave. He stopped at the door, pondering over something quickly before turning around and skipping back towards Lance.

“Thank you,” he whispered, refusing to meet Lance’s eyes. He tucked his textbook tightly against his chest, a cute smile finding its way onto his face. He hesitated again, before giving Lance a short peck on his cheek. Lance blushed brightly as he watched Keith march out the door, his head now held high.

\---

Their next meetings followed a similar pattern. Lance would struggle to listen to some of Keith’s directions on how to solve some equation. Then when Keith noticed that Lance wasn't really paying attention, he would close his book and start attacking the Cuban's mouth.

They never did anything R-rated. They spent their time passionately making out, maybe adding in a smudge of hand under the shirt action as they grew more comfortable with each other, but never anything more than that.

This went on for weeks until Lance realized he wanted a little more. Not in a sexual way. No. Not at all. 

You see, one day Keith had casually mentioned in the middle of one of their make-out sessions that Lance had, indeed, been his first kiss. 

After that, Lance decided that he didn't want to push the raven into going further than that. Keith's first time should be with someone he’s dating, someone who takes care of him, someone he loves.

Lance knew he was in deep shit when he found himself wanting to be that person. He wanted to know Keith. Learn about his hobbies, greatest dreams, biggest fears. Even the basic stuff, like his favourite animal, his favourite number, even his favourite fucking colour. He wanted to know more than his lips.

“Let’s play 20 questions,” Lance blurted out randomly, while Keith was rambling about dividing fractions.

Keith kind of just stared at him, blinking a few times before reluctantly nodding his head. When Lance didn't immediately continue he made a quick gesture with his hand, as if telling Lance to hurry the ‘fudge’ up and ask him something already.

“Oh! Right.” Lance said dumbly. Keith giggled cutely at his response. Literally. Fucking. Giggled. “What's your favourite colour?” Lance asked the smaller boy, figuring it would be better to start simple.

“Blue,” Keith replied immediately. Starring Lance dead in the eye as he did. Lance couldn’t help but smile. 

“What about you, McClain?” Keith raised his eyebrows in question. “Favourite colour black or something edgy like that?” Smirking at his own little joke. 

Lance liked black clothing, sue him. His usual black leather jacket looked fabulous with the new black jeans he'd shown off to Keith about a month and a half prior. Plus, black brought out the colour of his eyes, or so his mama said.

Keith was just being mean. Black was a valid favourite colour. But it surprisingly wasn't Lance ’s. “I really like red,” Lance replied, mind occupied with thoughts of red lipstick, red glasses, red cheeks. “Though, the colour of your eyes is equally beautiful.”

“Alright. My turn,” Keith said, purposely ignoring the previous comment “What cryptids do you believe in?” He asked, dead serious.

“Really, Keith?”

“Answer the question, McClain.”

\---

Keith had left in a hurry on Friday. He hadn’t exactly explained why he was cutting their time short, just yelled something along the lines of ‘for fudge sakes, Takashi’, grabbed his textbook and ran straight out the door. 

Lance, assuming their session was over, began to pack up his stuff. He was about to walk away from the table when he noticed a blue book underneath Keith’s chair.

Now Lance wasn’t usually a nosy person, but he was still in the stage of getting to know Keith. Maybe this would help him learn a little more about the other boy.

He gingerly picked up the book and opened it up to the first page. If found please return to Keith Akira Kogane was printed out in beautiful handwriting in the center. Adorable little doodles of wolves and hippos surrounded the writing, an odd but endearing combination. 

He couldn't help but admire the drawings that filled the next few pages. Beautifully detailed landscapes, spaceships, giant robotic lions, there was even an entire page dedicated to eyes.

Then, on the very last page, was Lance. Lance riding his bike, Lance smoking and leaning against a brick wall, Lance playing the guitar, Lance dressed up as a witch, Lance topless at the beach.

He forcefully slammed the book shut and stared at the baby blue cover as if it had offended him. Keith was an amazing artist, Lance couldn’t believe that the raven hadn’t mentioned it before. He probably had a good reason for that. Shit.

Lance handed Keith the sketchbook the following week. He hadn' opened it again.

“Did you look at it?” Keith asked with a wobbly voice. He was chewing on his bottom lip and staring at his own shoes, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. 

“Didn’t go further than the first page,” He felt awful as soon as the words left his mouth. “I’m sorry that was a lie.” Keith still didn’t look up, just fidgeted and continued to stare down.

“I’m sorry for betraying your trust. I looked through it.” Keith exhaled loudly. “You're very talented,” Lance added in after a beat of silence.

“Um,” Keith started, finally flicking his gaze up to Lance’s face. “Thank you.” 

A heavy silence filled the room. Lance tried desperately to find something for them to talk about. He could bring up the wolves and hippos but that would involve mentioning the whole sketchbook fiasco again.

“Why’d you have to leave so early last week anyway?” Lance rubbed the back of his neck and silently prayed that that would be a lighter subject. 

He knew he picked the right thing when Keith burst into a fit of laughter.

Apparently, his brother had tried to cook dinner and ended up nearly burning down their apartment.

\---

The weeks that came after followed a distinct pattern. Tutoring, then getting to know each other better through a series of questioning games until it would eventually melt into a steamy makeout session. 

The boys soon started to talk in the hallways before class. And eventually, they even started to hang out outside of school. Whether it was at the aquarium, Voltron cafe, the arcade, the movies, laser tag or within the comfort of their own rooms. They were always together.

Lance wasn’t exactly sure what to call their relationship anymore. Keith was his best friend, no doubt, but they also kissed. A lot. And cuddled. And even held hands occasionally.

Lance knew he wanted a relationship. A real one with all the cute sappy shit and the lovey-dovey looks and the romantic dates. He wanted the whole thing. But that didn't necessarily mean that Keith wanted that too.

\---

He’d been sitting on a bench outside, patiently waiting for Keith to pick him up so that they could go to the library. Lance would usually just bike over but his mama took his keys after he had come home with bruised knees and bloody nose a few nights prior. It really wasn’t a huge deal. Some asshole was making fun of Keith for being adopted, what was he supposed to do?

Anyways, he was outside, wearing heavy winter gear (despite it only being negative two degrees outside), listening to some old Twenty One Pilots song and tapping out the rhythm on his thighs. 

He looked up at the sound of yelling. In front of him were three older looking assholes and a scrawny freshman.

He was going to leave them be until the word ‘fag’ was spat out towards the freshman.

The next thing he knew, he was on top of one of the homophobic assholes. He’d already given one of them a good beating and another had run away in fear. The freshman was long gone.

Both Lance and the ugly little fucker under him were throwing punches with all they had, both refusing to pull away.

“What? You a fag too, McClain?” That made Lance lose his shit completely. Only Keith called him by his last name. He punched with more force. At some point, Lance had knocked out one of the other’s teeth, but they both kept going regardless. As long as the other kept taunting him and spitting homophobic words in his face, Lance wouldn’t quit.

“Lance?” A small voice, Keith’s voice, asked from behind him. Unsurprisingly it was enough for him to stop and turn around.

“Keith. I can-” Lance started but Keith didn't listen. He grabbed his wrist and yanked him away from the fight. He walked purposefully towards his car, his hand had somehow become intertwined with Lance’s along the way. Lance refused to look at himself in the mirror. To acknowledge the blood that painted his face and hands.

Keith didn't start the car. They sat together in a cloud of awkward silence, only the sound of Lance’s heavy breathing was there for background noise.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked at the same time Lance yelled, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” By the sound of his voice, Keith was genuinely curious and confused.

“Well,” the blue-eyed boy started. “You just watched me beat up some guy and now you probably think I’m a horrible person or something and,” he took a deep breath. “I don't know. You didn't need to see that, is all.”

“I don’t think you're a terrible person,” Keith said quietly after a long beat of silence. He still refused to make eye contact with the other. “I know you, Lance. Every fight you get in is for a good cause. Like that time you punched that James kid for mentioning my parents or socked a guy for stealing some girl’s money. You don’t do crap like that for fun.”

Lance smiled and placed a gentle hand on the other's knee, making patterns with his thumb. “He pushed this little kid to the ground. Called him a fag. He ran away when I came over the asshole started to spew his bullshit towards me.” Lance said slowly, staring at the bruised and bloodied hand that was resting in his own lap, wincing slightly at the wave of pain that came when he tried to move it. “I just kept getting angrier and angrier every time he opened his fucking mouth.”

Lance knew that that was a problem. He couldn’t just get violent everytime someone pissed him off. But that was an issue for later. Right now he needed to talk to Keith.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked, again. “What am I saying. Of course, you're not okay. Look at you.” Lance raised his head at Keith’s desperate tone. 

“We’re going to my place to get you cleaned up,” Keith said sternly, finally turning the car on. Lance, realizing he was in no place to argue, sat back in his seat. He started out the window as some awful pop song played in the background. He could hear Keith quietly mumbling along.

\----

Lance sat patiently on Keith's bathroom sink as the other boy searched for a first aid kit in his and his brother's apartment.

It didn't take very long for Keith to come back, but he apologized for keeping Lance waiting regardless.

Keith opened his kit and took out a cloth, Hello Kitty bandages and gauze. Lance snorted, loud and ugly, at the band-aids design. Keith quickly explained that it had been his brother’s choice but he was blushing so heavily Lance assumed that was not the case. Adorable.

Keith wet the cloth with some water and began to clean Lance’s cuts, starting with the one on his forehead.

When Keith deemed it clean enough, he gently placed one of the pink band-aids over the wound. He hesitated slightly, as he always seemed to do, his darting eyes clearly displaying just how nervous he was. He shut them tight and took a deep breath. With a sudden rush of confidence, Keith leaned over and lightly kissed over the Band-Aid.

Lance’s face erupted with a deep blush. God, this boy. He’s too cute for his own good.

The raven repeated his three steps on both of Lance’s hands, using gauze instead of band-aids in order to cover all of his busted knuckles. He took the time to kiss each knuckle individually. 

Then came the cuts on his lips. After Keith cleared them of dirt and blood they went straight to the kisses. This kiss was different than the ones they usually shared. At the library, their kisses are passionate, hungry, desperate. This kiss was slow, gentle, loving. Perfect.

Loving. Love. Lance loved this boy. The one with perfect grades, beautiful purple eyes, a terrible, adorable, mullet, freckles along the bridge off his nose you could only see when you were face to face. The one who liked Hello Kitty, giggled like an anime schoolgirl, believed in cryptids, worshiped Mothman. Cleaned his wounds. Kept him safe. And happy.

They broke apart, forehead to forehead. Keith glanced up at Lance, his sparkling eyes half-lidded.

There was no hesitation as Keith breathed out, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first contrubuation to the fandom, let me know what you think in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed the story. Want more from this AU? Lemme know if you'd be intrested in a epilogue or a fic about one of their friendship 'dates'. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> EDIT (01/27/19): Wow. Hey guys! I just re-read the story to fix up some grammar stuff and I found myself realy missing this AU. I'm working on a lot of different projects atm and haven't had a lot of time to work on it but I will tell you that I am in the process of writing an epilogue for this story. I have no clue when it'll be ready, but it is happening. Thanks agian for reading and for giving this story some love! 
> 
> EDIT (04/21/19): Alrighty, so I've written a lot of drafts for a possible epilogue and honestly none of them are really sticking with me. I've become a lot less motivated to write in general lately and I don't if I'm going to be able to finish an epilogue. For the time being, I'm not going to promise anything more regarding this AU, but I really do hope that I will soon regain motivation to write this up. Thank you so much for reading and supporting my writing! :)


End file.
